Learning Trouble
by Xkiara-chanX
Summary: I wrote my first oneshot! Yay! kay, sakura is back in konoha and has to share a dorm with her former crush and best friend sasuke uchiha. Thing is sasuke has a dangerous past, and sakura does her best to keep away from him. But they both know it is fate.


_Learning trouble.._

_A sasu saku one shot._

I breathe in and out heavily as I make my way through the crowds of konoha community college. Walking into the office I tell the head mistress my schedule and she tells me to follow her to my dorm.

"Sakura, Im sorry… but we don't have any more dorms with girls in them so you will have to share a dorm room with a young man. If I find out any interactions between you two however there will be trouble." I gape at her and sort through my contacts of who it might be.

"I understand completely Miss Korona… if you don't mind me by asking… who am I sharing a room with." She opens the door with a squeal and I walk in looking at the back of my new roomie. I groan. "Muther fuc-"

"Miss Haruno!"

"Sorry." I curse mentally while my inner persona jumps around doing air punches and squeaks of joy.

_**Yes! Yes! Oh yeah! Its sasuke! Its sasuke! Its totally hotty with the six-pack! **_

I sigh and walk in thanking the big wig headmaster. Pulling my hood up I grip the strap of my duffel bag and walk to the other side of the room. Risking a glance back at the uchiha I squint through the sunlight and realize too late that he could see me.

"oh…no" I flop down on the bed, my hood flying off. I squeak and scramble to pull it back up. I hear sasuke make a random noise, telling me that he knows who I am.

"sakura?"

"_sigh, _yes?" I pull my duffel bag off the floor and pull my totally kissable t-shirt out.

"I thought you moved to iwa-gakure."

"I did… my mom didn't like it there so her and I moved back here so I could be with all my friends."

"hn." Great that was the sasuke I knew and used to have a crush on.

"soooo?" I wonder as I stare out of the side of my long black streaked bubblegum colored hair.

"so?" another one-syllable word! Its my lucky day. Lol

"we have to share a dorm room."

"I kind of figured since your sitting on the other bed…" my turn to be negative.

"yay."

"im not used to hearing you speak one syllable words sakura-Chan."

"what up with the suffix sasuke-kun?"

"same reason your using it sakura…Chan."

"I don't think you have ever spoken this many words in all the days combined in elementary school."

"well I guess its your lucky day sakura-chan." I scoff.

"lucky day my ass…phalt." I cringe at his menacing look. "what? I can cuss cant I? your not the only one who has changed." Sasuke glares at me and turns to his bed to finish unpacking. I pull out one of my many bras and stuff it into a drawer.

_**4 hours later. [sasuke's p.o.v]**_

GAH! The fat head mistress made me share a dorm with SAKURA! SAKURA OF ALL PEOLE! I wasn't even sure it was her until… until I saw her eyes. Her hypnotizing green ey-. Wait. What the hell am I saying? Sakura's eyes are pretty but I would never be attracted to her for that reason. Hell I would be attracted to her even if she was ugly. Most likely because she isn't and my heart accelerates whenever she even breathes.

We had a meeting with the teachers in the auditorium so I let sakura follow me. Having her sit next to me in the auditorium was a little challenging. It did things that scare me to think about. I never will face the facts. Uchihas do NOT fall in love! I refuse to give into my feelings. Besides… she has never liked me. I don't think she will ever like me. Hhhmmm I guess its not all that bad. I will grow up from my 17 year old state and into an old man… cold and alone. Oh what the fuck am I saying? I need her to love me back. I need her to break the curse. (o.O?) I smirk at the pinkette sitting next to me and wait to endure the painful hour of this queer presentation. Sitting next to the girl I've known for possibly my whole life, I think about our past and how much trouble we used to get into.

_**(flashback: sasuke's p.o.v 10 yrs old)**_

I faintly see sakura riding her pink yaroma bike down the molten pavement. Watching her closely so she doesn't fall I lean against the street pole with my shirt off and my arms crossed.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yells, waving her hands off the handle to get my attention. "SASUKE-KUN! LET'S CUT THROUGH THE HARMISHEI'S YARD! I WANT TO GO TO OUR TREE!" I quirk one side of my mouth up in a smirk and look into her bright green orbs.

"Hai sakura-chan we should. It will take less time." By now she has reached me and has a hurt look on her face.

"why don't you like spending time with me sasuke-kun?" she asks on the verge of tears. I sigh.

"because you remind me of the blond dobe." She looked ready to rip her hair out.

"Hai, I understand sasu-kun." Aw I made her sad… goody me.

"come on sakura-chan. Lets go." running through the harmishei's yard I hear a noise. I look back behind me and the old dude was holding sakura by her bubblegum locks with a gun trained on her head.

"you fucking kids better get out of my fucking yard before I call the cops on you!" I roll my eyes. In one second I have the old guy on the ground, sakura safely on my back and the gun in my hand. I smirk.

"dude." I say pointing the gun at him. "you could hurt someone with this." I throw it at his feet with sakura whimpering on my back and run off into the woods to find our tree. Before I make it out of earshot sakura and I both hear the old man's ferocious snarly voice.

"you're a monster boy! You and all your devil family and devil spawn! You will die!"

"sakura?" I say uncertain. "sakura-chan… are you okay?"

"sasuke-kun? What did the old man mean by calling you a monster?"

"its nothing sakura-chan don't worry about it."

"okay." I set her down and grab her wrist, willing to pull sakura forward to our tree. We come to it and I walk around it finding the spot I always climb up on. As soon as we are both up on our branch I sigh and look out the corner of my eye at sakura. She kicks her legs dangling off the branch at the brook below. I smirk

"sakura-chan?" I say looking at her.

"hai, sasu-kun?"

"what do you think about our tree?"

"well… I love it! I love the way the cherry blossoms fall off at the end of the spring. I love how we have our own special branch…just the two of us." I couldn't help but notice the slight blush creeping up her pale cheeks.

"do you like being alone with me sakura-chan?"

"well I wouldn't choose over some other things." I smirk.

"sakura-chan? Do I make you nervous?" I smirk wider as her blush creeps higher.

"u-uh n-not r-r-really s-sasuke-k-kun!" its so cute when she stutters.

"then you wont mind me doing this…" I lean in toward her inches away from her mouth, then lightly tap our lips together In a quick chaste kiss…

_**(end flashback)**_

__sakura's p.o.v__

I didn't really mind sitting next to sasuke although I didn't particularly want to be so close to him. Knowing his 'secret' and all.

"sakura-chan?" I still cant believe he uses the suffix. Then a memory bursts into my mind out of nowhere. The memory of the day I found out sasuke's secret, the day he almost killed his own best girl-friend. No sasuke is not a vampire, no he is not devil spawn… he's my sasuke-kun. His parents made a deal with some eternals (the restless dead) after sasuke was stillborn and the eternals brought him back to life. On one condition, they get to store some of there magic in him. His parents agreed and then realized the mistake they made. By giving sasuke a soul… they would have to give up their own. Yeah, it's a sad story I know but sasuke had to give up more then anybody. He had to give up the experience of a kiss; he had to give up the opportunity to live a normal life. And that is when I realized that only **I** could break the curse. I being the only one he loves. Yes… I know sasuke loves me. I know all of his fan girls hate me, and I know he can kill me if I kiss him. But to all you evil sasuke skanks out there I don't even like him. He's just a friggen friend. I promise.

I hear him rustle beside me and glance down swiftly. Letting my eyes sweep over him softly. Sasuke turns his head and captures my gaze with his black obsidian orbs. I gasp and look away feeling my blush creep up to my flame heated cheeks.

"Sakura?" I notice he doesn't use the suffix; he only does that when he's serious. "Sakura... we need to talk." I flinch when he touches my shoulder, "sakura you shouldn't be afraid off me. I wont ever let myself hurt you in…any way, ever again." I sigh turning to look into his eyes.

"sasuke-kun, im not afraid of you. Im afraid that I might fall in love with you if we spend too much time together." I could see a spark of hope in his eyes and just as quickly; its gone. Smiling I think of how we would cope if we were in love. It would not go well… huh that's really odd to think about. I look forward at the teachers and my favorite day of the past flashes through my mind.

_**Flashback sasuke and sakura 13 years old.**_

I run along the bay of the south konoha beach.

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNNN?" I smile and run faster looking around for my best friend. "WHERE AAAAARREEE YOUUUUU?" I stop and look up in our tree on sasuke and I's branch. Grinning I start to climb. Having a little trouble with the wiry branches I climb slower. That doesn't help either and pretty soon im really tired of climbing and im only half way to our branch. Reaching for a small branch I see a flash of sasuke's black hair and a grin on his face. I pull myself up and hear I sharp snap. Realizing it was my branch snapping I grab for another but find none. I start to fall backwards out of the tree screaming sasuke's name. I turn to see the ground and how fast its coming up. I prepare for the splat… but it never comes. Sasuke runs up lightning quick and catches me with a soft grunt. I pass out looking at his devilish features.

_**End flashback.**_

I look over at sasuke again and see that he is staring at the stage, listening to the teachers talk.

"sasuke-kun?" I lean closer and whisper. "are you really listening to this?" he looks at me, his nose centimeters away from mine. Crossing my eyes to look at his slightly curved nose sasuke chuckles.

"no sakura-chan im not actually listening." He crosses his eyes too and I laugh quietly.

"what are you thinking about?"

"how careless we were when we were younger."

"well, let's see… there was a lot that we did that was either stupid or reckless."

"im talking about when we were 14, in my room playing kingdom hearts on my Ps2."

"oh…" I remember that day. The day he almost killed me. The day sasuke realized that he could no longer kiss me as he always did. (of course it was never on the lips-cept for that one time on our branch-.) "why are you thinkin bout that day?"

"because it was the day that it all went wrong." I smile.

"we almost had the game beat! We had like 3 more attacks on ansthem and we would have won!" sasuke smirks and leans in closer, so close I could smell the mint on his breath. "s-sasuke-kun?"

"what is it sakura-chan?"

"w-why are you so close?"

"I like seeing you up close. After all, every time I see you may be the last." I widen my eyes.

"really? What happened?"

"it was the day after you left. The eternals came to see me and told me that if I couldn't find someone's life source in 5 years top I would lose my own and die out."

"wow." Is that really all I can say? Wow?

"yeah so-"

"TEME!" oh…shit. Sasuke turns around at the loud voice behind. I groan.

"dobe." HA! Sasuke even gave naruto a one syllable greeting.

"Sakura-chan! You're here too!"

"Yes naruto-kun im here too."

"Wow, the whole gang is back together!

"yeah-yup." me and sasuke answer at the same time. I blush and look away from sasuke and back to naruto's excited blue eyes.

"is there something I should know about between you 2?" naruto is the only one between the three of us who doesn't know about sasuke's life. I close my eyes and sigh.

"hai naruto-kun! Me and sasuke are so in love that we have decided to get engaged!" I hold up my hand to show naruto my mom's promise ring she gave me before she died. Naruto's mouth drops open and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"you and teme?" I look at sasuke's red face and think that its from laughing.

"no naruto-kun! Im just screwing with you!" I hear sasuke shift down in his seat and I do the same telling naruto goodbye. Looking over at sasuke I see his face is still red.

_**20 minutes l8er!**_

I walk with sasuke back to our dorm and think about how he kept glancing at my face. I open the door and barely get it shut before he presses me against the wall near the door. I reach over and lock the door then turn my head back to sasuke.

"s-sasuke-k-kun?"

"ssshhh." He says putting a finger to my lips. "don't move sakura-chan. I want to try something." (quote from twilight!)

_**small flashback**_.

I faintly remember asking him about his speed and catching a 13 year old me with nothing but his arms. I remember how he told me he had magical abilities and could never die. Of course, I don't believe him. That was, until he proves it. Yeah that's a trip, I watch in horror as sasuke launches himself off of our branch an lands on the ground below with a sickening crack.

I gasp and run over.

"sasuke-kun?" I yell shaking him, tears starting to form. "sasuke-kun wake up! Please wake up! I-I l-love you sasuke-kun! I love you! You can't die!" my tears fall on his chest making dark spots on his I don't care t-shirt.

"sakura-chan… Im not dead. I cant die remember?" I gasp and hug him. Sasuke sits up and hugs me back. "did you really mean it sakura-chan?" I pull away and look at his red face. Wait, was sasuke _blushing?_ I realize im blushing too as I stare deep into his black orbs.

"d-did I m-mean w-what?"

"you said you love me? Do you mean it?" I widen my eyes and nod. Sasuke hugs me again and leans in slowly. Toward my lips. Suddenly we hear shouting, naruto runs up to us and freezes.

_**End flashback.**_

I remember that day as sasuke leans in slowly staring at my lips. Our mouths touch and its like an electrical shock throughout my whole body. I realize that he knew I love him and I knew he loves me but what I didn't know is I could be killing him or ending his curse. I moan softly as sasuke lifts my legs up and hitches then around his hips, pressing me harder against the wall. His hands ghost up my shirt an he peels it off unhooking my bra all at the same time. Gasping as the cold air hits my flesh I take off sasuke's buttoning shirt. I run my hands down his chest as he does the same to me. Moaning and gasping I reach for his belt but earn a sharp smack on the back of my hand. I pull it back and glare at sasuke.

"play nice sasuke-kun." He groans at my seductive tone and pushes me down on my bed earning a gasp from my lungs. Sasuke smirks and undoes his belt pulling it off as I reach for the button of his pants. After struggling for about 3 minutes I give up and grip the front of his dark denim blue jeans instead.

"Muther fucker! Im not sure even I can stand this much longer!" I smirk at sasuke and work the button again. Getting the button away from the whole I tear his pants and boxers off. Sasuke pushes my mini-skirt up my hips and pulls my pink gem-stone undies off. I shut my eyes as sasuke pushes in quickly and roughly. I moan – a breathy noise- and pull myself up on sasuke's lap straddling him. Sasuke grunts softly and looks down at my boobs reaching for one with a hand while keeping the other around my hip. Taking one into his mouth sasuke licks and nips my nipple while picking up the pace down below. I can feel myself getting closer to my release and begin to see it roughly. I open my mouth to let out the scream that was building up deep in my chest but before I could get it out sasuke smashes his lips to mine to swallow my scream. Sasuke starts to slow down and I could tell he was getting closer to his own orgasm. I look at him knowingly and he looks back. Knowing he was not far from his release sasuke tried to pull out but was too late as he shot his seed deep into me.

"SHIT!" I groan and roll over clutching my stomach. "sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" I cough and the pain intensifies. "SAKURA?" I roll over to face him and look into his sullen midnight eyes.

"what….the…hell did.. you do to …..me?" I barely manage to gasp out.

"sakura! I didn't know! I-I love you sakura I love you so much it hurts! I don't know what I will do without you!" horror fills his gaze as sasuke realizes what he has done. He's taking my soul, one little bit at a time.

_**Sasuke's p.o.v**_

"sakura! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE YOU! AND IF YOU LOVE ME BACK YOU WILL SURVIVE!" she smiles and reaches up to poke my bare chest.

"Sasu-kun. I promise. I will see you again." she looks at my devilish face and smiles. Her smile full of love.

"No. you can't leave me. I promise! I will find a way to make you live! Sakura? SAKURA?" I pull my first love close and let my sadness wash over me. "sakura. I promise you. I will protect you with my life. Even if it means giving it up. I cover her up and fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up and sakura is gone. Of course I freak out but what I see next scares the shit out of me.

"sasuke-kun?" I look up and see her, my love, my life.

"sakura!" I stand up and hug her. Never wanting to let her go, because after all… she is my eternal love.

_**End Story**__**.**_


End file.
